Tying up the loose ends
by no.1potterhead
Summary: Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction so please don't be critical. I watched Starstruck when it first came out but then forgot about. I recently rewatched it and I LOVED it! But I couldn't get enough of it because Disney didn't "Tie up all the loose ends." So this fanfiction is my sequel for Starstruck! This is gonna be a 1 shot but the chapter is gonna be long.


**Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction so please don't be critical. I watched Starstruck when it first came out but then forgot about. I recently rewatched it and I LOVED it! But I couldn't get enough of it because Disney didn't "Tie up all the loose ends." So this fanfiction is my sequel for Starstruck! This is gonna be a 1 shot but the chapter is gonna be long. Hope u guys enjoy it! BTW I know the last sentence is corny but whatever. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

 **** _Starts where the movie ended._

 **No POV**

"I got to go Chris," said Jessica. They were still at the school dance. "I'll go get my sister and I'll come back and say bye." Before Chris could say anything, Jessica was already walking away, looking for her sister. 10 minutes later, Jessica returned with an annoyed expression. She sighed and walked over to Chris.

"She left me! Unbelievable!" Chris couldn't hold back smile.

 **Chris POV**

I couldn't do it. I was so happy Jessica's sister left her. That meant that I could drive Jessica home and spend more time with her. I still had a chance to make my move. (Lol if u know what I mean.) All I could manage to say was "don't worry Jess I'll drive you home." She smiled a wide smile, SCORE! Man, I must have looked desperate! Crud!

 **Jessica POV**

I couldn't help but smile. Chris is so sweet. And the best thing is I get to hang out with him longer! I did the whole 'I have to go home and find my sister' so I didn't seem desperate to hang out with Chris longer. Ok, back to reality. Chris was looking at me and doing the thing with his eyes. Oh how I hated that! It made me feel weak and I don't put up with that easily. Still looking at me with those gorgeous eyes, he reached for my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. I couldn't resist the urge to look down at our hands. His fingers were tight but gentle around mine. His touch made me shiver. I can't believe I went from hating this guy from melting every time he gave me the look. It got me so irritated! Chris just continued to look at me with those eyes. I felt like kissing him! But I didn't I wanted to seem like my sarcastic self. And I know that kissing him would not seem like me at all. So all was I said was "um Chris, are you ok?" He started to blush! He looks so cute!

 **Chris POV**

I grabbed her hand. What? I couldn't help myself, it was just so tempting. I continued to look into her beautiful eyes until I was pulled back into reality by the sound of her voice. "Um Chris, are you ok?" Crud! I was staring into her eyes to long! I felt myself turning red of embarrassment. "Uh yea, Jess I'm fine." That was a big lie. "So shall we go?" I said trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Sure" she said. She kept smiling though. I must have looked so stupid! I pushed that thought aside so I don't make myself look more stupid than I already do now. We started walking but I stopped her at the door. I have to tell her that the paparazzi must be outside still. "Jess, when we get outside, we run." She seemed to understand, good.

 **Jessica POV**

Chris opened the door and I felt his grip tighten on me. That made me melt with happiness. He started running pulling me after him. I held on tight and shielded my eyes from the flashing cameras. I got into Chris's car and opened my eyes. We started laughing. He was still holding my hand. It felt so nice, until he let go of it so he could drive. I didn't know what to say so I just looked in front of me and didn't say a word. He didn't say anything but out of the corner of my eye I saw him glace out me every chance he got.

 **Chris POV**

Jess wasn't saying anything and that got me really annoyed. I really wanted to talk so I said. "Did you like the song?" She glanced my way, YES! I GOT HER ATTENTION! I continued to look at the road and then glanced her way for a second. "I loved it, Chris. That was the nicest thing anyone has done for me." Yes! "Really?" I asked smirking slightly, still looking at the road in front of me. She must have seen me because she said. "Don't make your head get any bigger," I couldn't help but laugh at that. She is so sarcastic. We finally arrived at her house. I quickly got out of the car and open the car door for her. We walked to the front of her house hand in hand. I love holding her hand. I turned at her, all of a sudden I felt myself leaning in. _NO! You can't kiss her! Not yet at least. Wait for the right moment._ _And that is NOT now._ I quickly stopped myself before I got too close and cleared my throat. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Jess." I saw the disappointed in her face. _Wait, did she want to kiss me?! She wanted to kiss me!_ I tried to hide my excitement that she wanted to kiss me and tried to act casual. "Yea, I'll text you when I can hang out. Bye," she finally said. She went inside her house and I went to my car.

 **No POV**

Jess sighed sadly and sat down in front of the door, her back leaning against it. She felt like crying! She blew it. Chris was leaning in a she had to blow it. He was never going to kiss her. _He doesn't feel the same way._ She kept telling herself that while ignoring the fact that A.) He went all the way to Michigan to see her and B.)He asked her out on a date so she may or may not be his girlfriend. Jess just ignored her thoughts and went to bed.

Chris sat in his car and immediately regretted not kissing Jess. He was stupid for not kissing her there. It was the perfect moment and he blew it. He had made up his mind. The next time he saw Jess, he was going to kiss her. No matter what! He started his car and drove away.

* * *

 **SPOILER! (They do kiss later)**

 **No POV**

Jessica's alarm clock went off at exactly 8:15. Jessica's sister Sarah walked right in at that moment. "Mom's making me take you to the beach," Sarah said disappointed. Jessica sigh. She was so irritated that her parents made her go everywhere with Sarah. "Hurry up and get dressed! I want to go to the beach!" said Sarah. She flipped her hair and left. Jessica rolled her eyes, got dressed and got into the car. They were on their way to the beach.

 **Jessica POV**

I finally arrived to the beach with Sarah. "Pretend like you don't know me," Sarah said and quickly ran off. I sighed and walked toward a sunny part of a beach. I spread out my towel and laid on top of it with my sunglasses on. I closed my eyes. I thought about Chris and last night and decided I was being dramatic about thinking Chris didn't like me in that way. I was just about to pull out my phone and text him when I felt a shadow over me. I was ready to say 'Your blocking my sun' to whoever was hovering over me but then it said "Thinking about me?" I instantly recognized the voice. I opened my eyes and said you wish Chris. He smiled at me and looked at me with those eyes. UGH! "Move over," Chris said and I did. He laid next to me on his side and turned to look at me. I turned on my side and looked at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, still looking at me with those beautiful eyes. I put my arms on his shoulders. I saw his face come closer and closer to mine he was so close I could feel him breathing. He suddenly closed his eyes and continued moving his face closer to mine. I knew what was coming so I closed my eyes as well and just as I did, our lips crashed.

 **Chris POV**

 **(What happened a second ago in Chris's POV)** _"Move over," I said and she did. I laid next to her on my side and turned to look at her. She turned on her side and looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, still looking at her beautiful eyes. She put her arms on my shoulders. I moved my face closer and closer to hers, so close she could probably feel me breathing. I suddenly closed my eyes and continued moving my face closer to her. I could feel her eyelashes moving down so I knew she closed her eyes, then, our lips crashed._ It was a passionate kiss. I moved my tongue over and over her lips, begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth as fast as possible and my tongue went shooting in I felt her tongue go into my mouth as well. I rubbed her mouth with my tongue exploring every possible cranny. She let out a sound of pleasure which made me go deeper into the kiss. I knew she wanted to pull away because I felt her losing her grip on my shoulders. I wasn't going to let go so easily, so I wrapped my arms around her waist even tighter, pushing us closer together. She gripped my shoulders tighter and pushed the kiss even deeper than before. I overlapped her lips over and over again. My arms tightened even more around her waist. She moved her hands from my shoulder to my face. A second later she was running her finger through my hair as we passionately continued. I flipped from my side to my back, making Jessica now on top of me. I held on tight as she overlapped my lips with hers. She tilted her head as she continued overlapping my lips and exploring my mouth. She wrapped her legs around mine, I felt like we were the only 2 people on the beach. She pulled back and I relented but I overlapped her lips one more time as she pulled back. I opened my eyes and watch her open her eyes slowly, as if she was still kissing me. She seemed to have a smile on her face while she was opening her eyes. I couldn't help but smile myself. I finally did it. I kissed my dream girl.

 **Jessica POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and a smile spread across my face. My eyes finally opened and I saw Chris with a giant grin on his face. He was doing the thing with his eyes again but I didn't care. We were both gasping for air when Chris finally said breathless, "How's that for our first kiss?" I started laughing. "So is this our first date? Cuz I am totally fine with this being our first date." He continued to stare at me with those beautiful eyes. All what I could say was "This is a date and it was the best I have ever had." He smiled and he gripped me tightly. _Alright, he kissed you, now it's your turn._ I leaned in fast and pressed my lips hard against his. And the best part is he can't pull away since I am on top of him. I searched for an entrance he granted it and I re-explored quickly. I wrapped my legs tighter around him and ran my hands through his hair. It is SO soft. I overlapped his lips passionately over and over and pulled back and saw his eyes opened wide in shock. "What?" I asked him and he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach" he asked. I quickly got off him helped him up and gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed his hand. I grinned a genuine smile when he said "I forgot to tell you that you look gorgeous today." We walked down the beach talking and laughing. Until he stopped suddenly and I looked into his eyes while he gave me the look. I melt every time he does the look. "Will you be my girlfriend, Jess?" I stared at him in shock.

 **Chris POV**

There has been 1 thing I have been meaning to ask Jess since our LA tour and now that we finally kissed I felt more confident. I needed to ask her now so no other guy will take her from me. "Will you be my girlfriend, Jess?" Oh no! I said it! I didn't even think if it was good timing or not! I should have kissed her again and then ask her! _STUPID! STUPID!_ I noticed she stared at me in shock. _YUP! YOU BLEW IT! NICE JOB, CHRIS!_ I looked down at our hands to avoid eye contact if she turned me down. I didn't want her to see me cry if she turned me down. I was kind of annoyed when Jess used her other hand to lift my head up to look at her in the eyes when she said her answer. I must have looked so stupid because Jess smiled when she looked into my eyes. "I look stupid don't I?" I asked Jess. She just giggled and said "No I smiled because you're doing the look again." I blushed and she giggled again which made me blush even more. I cleared my throat and said "You never answered my question." She just smiled and grabbed my face. She leaned in and passionately kissed me for 5 seconds. While she was kissing me I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled back and kept her hands on my face. I looked at her waiting for an answer and she smiled and said "I thought we already were together." I smiled relieved and kissed her.

The new couple walked hand and hand ready for whatever was thrown at them.


End file.
